


me too, not moo moo | p.d.

by propertyofdindjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 12 year old humor, Fluff, Gardening, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Reader-Insert, but away from Theed and Gungan City, domestic!Poe, hating on nerfs (the equivalent of cows in Star Wars) because they eat your wheat, kind of plotless, living in Naboo, living in a quiet villa surrounded by rolling hills, maybe I wrote about my dream home, no gender reader - Freeform, no y/n, non-stop laughing, oh well, soft "I love you"s, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofdindjarin/pseuds/propertyofdindjarin
Summary: Just a bunch of fluff of what your life would be after the war has ended. You and Poe settle in a gorgeous villa in Naboo, surrounded by rolling hills and nerfs (the equivalent of cows in Star Wars) that eat your wheat and trample your garden.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 10





	me too, not moo moo | p.d.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, darling?” 

A cool evening breeze passed by, sending a brief chill into your body. 

“Yes, you have, Poe.” Your lips quirked upward, even though the statement was something that you’d heard a million times already. Your husband, the former (acting) general of the Resistance, was keen on telling you that he loved you every day. After the war had ended, the two of you had settled in a nice, quiet villa located on the rolling hills of Naboo. Together, you and Poe had named your new home Evergreen, after its meaning of timelessness. The weather never really changed; it was always sunny and warm. The hill that Evergreen was built on top of remained the same shade of grassy green for nearly every day in the year—as well as all of the other hills in Naboo. 

You and Poe had made an excellent choice for your abode, as it was away from the now bustling streets of your planet’s capital, Theed—it had become a popular place of sanctuary for many after the war’s end—and at a further distance from the wonders of the underwater Gungan City—which was said to hold a large population of Gungans.

However, while Evergreen was located on the hills of Naboo, the rest of civilization wasn’t too far away. You often traveled to Theed to stack up on certain groceries that you couldn’t plant, visit the friends you’ve made on Naboo, or simply to go out and enjoy the change of scenery; to see buildings rather than nature for meters upon meters.

Gorgeous flora and fauna were always roaming around Evergreen. It was common to see the same type of flower cycle through multiple months of a year rather than bloom once a year, only to wilt and die a couple of weeks later. Because of this, you had taken up gardening. It had always made you sad to see plants only being available for a set number of months while living on other planets before you had joined the Resistance. Once you had joined the rebellion, you were left with ration packs that did not resemble any sort of plant or animal at all. It was more than disappointing. 

So, once you and Poe had settled into Evergreen, you grew food like tomatoes, wheat, potatoes, and many other edible plants on the rolling hills surrounding Evergreen. Of course, there was the wild stampede of nerfs that broke in to eat your carefully-planted rows of wheat, but Poe was always there to help chase them off. 

There was always a bunch of “regulars,” as Poe had called them. The same band of nerfs returned every month or so to grab a couple of morsels. Those creatures were good for nothing but nerf steak and milk. What gave them the right to ruin all of your tireless hours spent toiling over the garden? Not to mention that they were stinky and huge. Every time that they came to ransack your garden, they left a mess and a disgusting smell that would last for what seemed like forever. If the wheat patch was next to the potato patch, the batch of potatoes you harvested would smell like dung when you ate it. 

It was a very frustrating business, but you and Poe would never actually harm those nerfs. It was true that they were an annoyance, but it was all part of living life in Evergreen. Besides, when they weren’t irritating, they were kind of cute. Well, only the baby nerfs. The adult nerfs raised hell on Naboo with their massive statures and tendencies to steal wheat that wasn’t theirs. 

But the baby nerfs were considered adorable by your standards. They bleated, “Moo, moo,” every time that you saw one and shook their tiny coats of fur like dogs did after a bath. It was strange behavior, but intriguing nonetheless. 

“I love you too.” You replied to Poe’s earlier declaration of love for you, watching the herd of nerfs near Evergreen chow on grass—thankfully, rather than your poor garden—with a grin. No matter how cheesy they were, Poe’s constant professions made you happy. 

The two of you were sitting on the steps of the lengthy veranda that was custom-built (technically, your entire house was custom-built, but the front porch was given special attention) for the Damerons. You turned to the right, eyes taking in the sightly image of your handsome husband’s smoldering attention to the nerfs. 

“Look,” Poe said, pointing to the herd. Your eyes followed, wondering what he was referring to. 

It was a tiny nerf—the poor baby had to be only a couple of days old, at most—who had fallen due to his weak, underdeveloped legs. One of his parents was helping him up with a light push of their nose. It was a relatable sight, as you’d tripped on air an embarrassing number of times. You sighed, feeling bad for the baby nerf and remembering your previous falls.

You murmured, “Me too.”

“Moo, moo?” Poe asked. “What the kriff is ‘moo moo?’ You part-nerf or something now, love?”

“What? I said, ‘ **ME TOO,** ’ **NOT** ‘ **MOO MOO**.’”

“Oh.” 

Then, with a start, Poe began bursting out in laughter. 

Appalled, you began laughing too; laughter was contagious. Well, Poe’s facial expressions were hilarious too. His eyes turned crinkly and he began wheezing like a goat, clenching his stomach because it hurt so much. Seeing this, you began laughing even harder, stomach tightening as you did so.

“Kriff,” Poe managed. “Moo, moo,” he said. You burst with laughter again, body jolting, and Poe cracked up again. The tickly sensation in your abdomen was rapidly turning into blunt shards. 

But Poe sounded like a goat, so it was impossible to stop giggling.

“Stop laughing,” you said in between breaths. Maker, it hurt to breathe, and staring at Poe’s delirious face wasn’t helping. It only made you want to laugh even more, even as you tried composing yourself. 

Eventually, the laughter was reduced to the odd hiccup or two, and even those were hard to stop. Kriff, your stomach was killing you. The blunt shard had turned into knives and the immense pain forced you to stop, forcing yourself to stop smiling and to look away from the herd. 

Several minutes later, the laughter died down and you had somehow found yourself sitting on Poe’s lap. Your arms were stretched out, leaning against Poe’s shoulders and your hands were dragging your fingers through the back of Poe’s curly head of hair. Maker, Poe was a furnace this evening. You pressed your back even closer to your husband’s front and buried your head into his neck, sighing contentedly as his hands roamed from the smooth skin near your navel, down to the soft, plushy flesh that molded your upper thighs. 

“I love you,” you said softly.

“Me too,” Poe whispered. “Moo, moo.”

**Author's Note:**

> please drop a Kudos or a comment if you liked this :)


End file.
